The Liver Core Center will provide technical and intellectual support and expertise for the liver-related research projects in the Schools of Medicine and Pharmacy of the University of California, San Francisco. It further will provide limited funds for pilot and feasibility studies. The Center will be based on the combined facilities and resources of the Schools of Medicine and Pharmacy, the Moffitt-University Hospital, the San Francisco Veterans Administration Hospital and the San Francisco General Hospital. The overall goals of the Center are to enhance the quality and productivity of individually funded research projects; to foster interdisciplinary communication and collaboration between investigators of different departments and schools; to stimulate new interdisciplinary research projects; to provide technical and procedural resources not available to individual research projects; to optimize the use of available technical and intellectual resources. The main emphasis of the Core Center will be on new and novel concepts and approaches to liver function and structure, both in the physiological state and in a variety of diseases, including drug-induced liver injury. The Core Center will be under the direction of a Program Director, two Deputy Directors, an Executive Committee and an Advisory Board, responsible to the Dean of the School of Medicine.